Conventional toys such as skateboards and scooters require a user to propel the toy forward by using at least one foot along the ground to generate forward motion while keeping the other foot on the toy without touching the ground. Some patents on the pedal scooters either are with one pedal or using two pedals without good pedal return systems.
These toys are inefficient and do not allow the user to attain relatively high speeds and accurate maneuvering. In some cases, the user becomes tired very soon and has to stop to rest. In other cases, the user becomes disinterested and the user stops playing with the toy. Examples of these conventional toys are self-propelled scooters and skateboards. Therefore, a need exists for improved user-propelled riding toys and methods.